Drôle de fête
by Shadows1399
Summary: OS sur Harry Potter. Drago et Hermione restent à Poudlard pour Noel.


**Un petit Os sur Harry Potter tout droit sortit de mon petit cerveau...  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Éponyme Anonyme pour la correction. **

**« Draco ! »** La voix de Crabbe s'insinuait douloureusement dans les oreilles du blond de si bon matin, énervant celui-ci pour une bonne partie de la journée.  
**« Que veux-tu ? »** Lâcha-t-il froidement sans prendre la peine de lui céder ne serait-ce qu'un regard.  
«** Et bien… »** Commença le jeune homme, qui par sa corpulence bien différente de celle du blond avait du mal à le suivre.  
Oui car, Malfoy n'avait pas cessé sa progression vers la grande salle, n'aspirant qu'à son café quotidien, ignorant son camarade.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle, Crabbe avait fini par se taire. Il commençait à bien connaitre Draco et savait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la grande salle accompagné de Crabbe, je fus étonné de voir si peu de monde avant de soudainement me rappeler de la réalité… C'étaient les vacances de Noël.  
Oui, cette année, pour la première fois, je restais à Poudlard pour les fêtes.  
Ce n'était pas que le fait de me retrouver loin de ma famille me rendait triste, au contraire même, tous ces repas interminables avec ma famille (et celle de Parkinson) m'horripilaient au plus haut point. Mais je devais bien avouer que rester bloqué avec pour seule compagnie Crabbe et Goyle me semblait tout aussi pénible que de rester avec Pansy.  
J'allai m'assoir, me rendant bien compte que rester debout, planté comme une statue, me faisait passer pour un con. Ma place était libre et mon café était déjà prêt. Le matin était l'une des rares fois où j'étais heureux d'avoir Goyle dans les pattes…

Contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser, je n'étais pas amis avec eux, en fait je n'avais pas d'amis. Oui, moi, Draco Malfoy, n'avais pas de véritables amis, j'étais entouré mais personne ne connaissait rien à ce que je ressentais, à mes pensées et à mon adoration (secrète) pour les chats… En particulier envers Pattenrond, oui j'adorais ce chat mais malheureusement sa couleur avait tendance à me rappeler la couleur de cheveux de sa propriétaire. Granger… Rien que son nom me filait la nausée, cette saloperie de Sang-de-Bourbe le gardait constamment à portée de vue, m'empêchant de passer du temps avec la seule distraction que j'avais trouvé…  
Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pièce, essayant d'assimiler qui serait présent pendant les fêtes.  
Crabbe, Goyle, quelques Serdaigles, des premières années de Poufsouffle, rien de bien intéressant… Londubat, Granger… Granger ?!  
Près de Neville, se trouvait une chevelure _abondan_te qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Comme si elle sentait que je la scrutais, elle leva les yeux et chercha du regard qui l'observait. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, elle parut surprise avant d'avoir un visage froid et haineux.

* * *

_Encore un Noël loin de ma famille, de Ron et Harry… _Me dis-je avec amertume.  
Depuis toute petite, j'adorais Noël, c'était pour moi la meilleure des fêtes, mais depuis quelques années, j'avais fini par la détester ainsi que tout ce qui s'y apparentait, alors, voir tous ces gens heureux et pressés de faire la fête et de s'échanger des cadeaux me donnait des haut-le-cœur.  
Donc je restais plongée dans un livre, espérant que je ne l'aurais pas fini avant au moins quelques heures, retardant l'heure où j'irais me cacher dans la bibliothèque pour trouver un nouveau livre et profiter de la solitude que m'offrait le lieu pour pleurer, vider toutes mes émotions, afin de paraître heureuse et sereine lorsque je rejoindrais les autres Gryffondors. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer, m'indiquant qu'il fallait que je m'isole dans un délai assez court. Je regardai les personnes présentes afin de voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué ce que je ressentais et ne tombai que sur deux yeux gris bien trop connus.  
_Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ? Aurait-il remarqué quelque chose ?  
_Je lui lançai un regard froid pour lui montrer tout ce que je pensais de lui. Il parut surpris et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour lui, après tout, lui aussi était ici loin de sa famille, et pour une fois il ne m'avait rien fait…  
_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est de Malfoy qui s'agit, cet espèce d'enfoiré te traite et te rabaisse depuis des années ! Oui mais là il ne t'a rien fait, il ne mérite pas ça… Mais s'il a remarqué que je suis triste, il s'en servira contre moi. Mais d'un autre côté, si je m'en prends à lui sans raison, en quoi suis-je meilleure ?_

* * *

Si j'avais été étonné par le regard assassin que m'avait lancé Granger, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle faisait… Elle regardait dans le vide et semblait en pleine guerre intérieure. Pendant un moment j'avais même cru voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et inconsciemment, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.  
_Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_  
Je n'eus pas le temps de me fustiger d'avantage, la Gryffondor était partie en un millième de seconde.  
Pour une raison inconnue, j'étais prêt à la rattraper mais je me retins. Après tout, qu'aurais-je dis ou fais ?  
_Bonjour Granger, c'est moi ou tu étais prête à pleurer ? Pourquoi es-tu tellement triste d'être loin de Potter et de la belette ? Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu vaux tellement mieux qu'eux, que tu es bien plus importante …_  
Je rigolai de moi-même, je devais passer pour un abrutit fini à rigoler sans raisons mais je m'en moquais… Je pensais que c'était fini mais voilà que ça recommençait, je complimentais inconsciemment Granger et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ne voulais pas comprendre pourquoi. Ça m'arrivait de plus en plus, mais depuis peu, toutes ces pensées me serraient le cœur, m'empêchaient de respirer… J'avais un poids sur les épaules, pas par la situation, bien que ça aurait été la suite logique des choses, mais non, c'était le fait de voir la belette s'amouracher de Granger, se rapprocher d'elle et lui apporter tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. C'était stupide parce que la sang-de-bourbe et la belette feraient un beau couple, le genre de couple qui donne envie de vomir, mais je ne voulais pas. Granger était à moi, j'étais le seul à avoir le droit de la faire souffrir, la faire pleurer, et je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un homme puisse la toucher… Oui, j'étais éperdument et écœurement amoureux de la Gryffondor, de cette Sang-de bourbe, de cette Miss-je-sais-tout, des mimiques qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle lisait, ou lorsque Rogue la rembarrait en cours, chose qui m'énervait à un point inimaginable. Malgré tout, je continuais à faire bonne figure, après tout, c'était une chose naturelle chez les Malfoy, l'image et les apparences… Les maitres mots de la famille, à croire qu'au bout d'un certain temps, ils avaient oublié ce qu'étaient les sentiments.

Je me levai sans un mot et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, sachant pertinemment qu'elle y serait… J'en avais marre de faire semblant, de voir la belette se l'approprier.  
Je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne, qu'elle soit à moi… Dans les couloirs, je marchais sans réfléchir, laissant mes jambes me mener.  
J'arrivai rapidement à la bibliothèque et étrangement, je me mis à hésiter, j'avais peur… Oui, j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse, que je la dégoute. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais peur de perdre quelqu'un, d'être repoussé, abandonné.  
Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je pénétrai dans la salle, essayant comme tout bon Malfoy, de garder un regard neutre.  
Mais lorsque je vis Granger pleurer doucement, observant l'horizon par la fenêtre, je laissai perler une larme sur mes joues.  
C'était ça l'amour ? Souffrir en voyant l'autre souffrir, avoir le cœur brisé en se rendant compte qu'on lui faisait du mal. Ne plus réussir à être égoïste, changer pour devenir meilleur, laisser le meilleur de nous ressortir, enfin, laisser cette personne faire ressortir le meilleur de nous. Faire tomber toutes nos barrières et nous montrer tel qu'on était face à cette personne…  
Je me dirigeai vers elle et, placé derrière elle, me blottit contre son corps. Lorsqu'elle sentit ce contact imprévu, elle essaya de s'éloigner.  
La douleur qui c'était insinuée dans ma poitrine grandit en la sentant me repousser et même si j'aurais aimé me sauver, je la serrais encore plus étroitement, ne voulant pas la perdre.  
« Malfoy ! » Sa voix était effrayée, énervée et remplie d'incompréhension.  
**« Chut… »** Soufflai-je doucement en posant ma tête dans son cou.  
Lorsque je la sentis se détendre, le poids qui était sur mes épaules depuis tout ce temps disparût comme par magie… Oui, Hermione avait ce pouvoir sur moi, le pouvoir de faire de moi quelqu'un de meilleur… J'en étais sûr.  
Je laissai des larmes couler sur mes joues, je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais mais ça me faisait tellement de bien. Je sentis ses mains prendre mon visage en coupe et le mettre face au sien. Elle avait l'air tellement étonné de voir ces larmes couler… Oui, je laissais tomber toutes mes défenses et me montrais tel que j'étais, un enfant effrayé et blessé au fond de lui. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à parcourir ses joues, nous nous sourîmes mais aucun mot ne fut dit, comme une promesse silencieuse.  
Je posai mon front sur le sien et nous continuâmes à pleurer en silence, avec pour seule surveillance, de vieux livres et la neige qui avait commencé à tomber comme pour sceller cet accord secret.

**« Draco ? »**  
Je sursautai.

**« Draco ! »**  
Je me tournai vers Crabbe et Goyle qui me regardaient étrangement. J'étais assis dans la grande salle, sentant quelques larmes sur mes joues. Hermione était partie depuis déjà quelques temps, sans doute dans la bibliothèque.  
**« Ça recommence… »**  
**« Je sais Crabbe. »**  
Je souris doucement devant l'anxiété de mes _amis_, oui ça m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Je lançai un regard vers mon café devenu froid et fermai les yeux quelques secondes.  
**« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire à ton avis ? »**  
« Je n'en sais rien, on devrait peut-être appeler Mme Pomfresh ? »  
Je rouvris doucement les yeux et bus une gorgée de café tout en souriant… Mme Pomfresh ?! Que pourrait-elle ? Il n'y a qu'un remède pour soigner ce que j'ai, et il a des cheveux indomptables…


End file.
